Contrariété et tendresse
by marli-slashs fan
Summary: John est contrarié car John n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait, enfin pour l'instant. C'est un OS et c'est un slash mcshep évidemment.


**Titre** : Contrariété et tendresse (oui je sais pas le titre du siècle)

**shash** : McShep

**Déclaration** : la série ne m'appartient pas hélas

**Saison** : 3

**Résumé** : Petit moment câlin je n'en dirais pas plus.

Les pensées de John sont entre ces signes « »

* * *

« arrêtes donc de le regarder, ne pas regarder Rodney, ne le regardes pas, pourquoi il te regardes pas lui, d'habitude il te jette toujours un coup d'œil, qu'est ce qu'il a d'intéressant à dire à Sam et Zelenka, pourquoi il sourit comme ça, et les deux autres qui se marrent, pourquoi, depuis quand il est drôle, arrêtes donc de le regarder, tout le monde va s'en apercevoir »

Coup d'œil à gauche, Ronon a la tête dans la lune, pas de soucis de ce côté là, Teyla rêvasse tranquille et les 3 autres scientifiques blablatent des trucs incompréhensible dans leurs jargons.

Ainsi étaient les pensées de John pendant un briefing mensuel long comme un jour sans fin.

Il s'agitait sur sa chaise, perturbé par ce que lui avait fait son scientifique préféré ce matin, il avait des envies de meurtres, envie de briser ce délicat cou blanc, non envie de le coller contre un mur et lui parler du pays à cet ingrat, ce goujat.

« oh non, il me regarde toujours pas, allons bon, il a son bras sur Sam, je l'aime bien celle là mais un accident avec un drone c'est vite arrivé si elle s'écarte pas et oh non non non, il se passe la langue sur les lèvres, elles sont toutes humides maintenant, je sais qu'elles doivent être chaudes et douces, oh non, toi dans le pantalon restes tranquille c'est pas le moment »

Ouf ce fichu briefing prenait fin, John s'était levé rapidement pour essayer de rattraper Rodney mais monsieur le scientifique en chef devait avoir de l'ADN d'anguille car il venait de lui filer dans les doigts.

- Vous allez bien Colonel dit Teyla soucieuse.

- Je vais bien, juste un peu stressé mais la fin de journée va me destresser.

- Je l'espère pour vous, vous êtes tendu comme pas possible.

Elle n'imaginait même pas, la pauvre, vu son taux d'adrénaline John aurait pu rentrer dans un vaisseau ruche en faire le tour et sans se faire prendre.

- A plus tard John

- A plus tard Teyla et se retournant il aperçut Ronon qui attendait patiemment, enfin aussi patiemment que pouvait attendre Ronon.

Ce matin ils devaient créer des nouveaux groupes avec les militaires fraichement débarqués du Dédale et voir en fonction des capacité qui affecter aux missions et à la garde de la cité.

Ensuite c'était entrainement intensif avec ces bleus sous la houlette de Lorne et Ronon, autant dire que la journée allait être longue.

Chemin faisant il se rappela se qui c'était passé ce matin là.

Il avait été réveillé par une langue fureteuse qui lui titilla une oreille, puis la nuque, il sentit son homme bouger derrière lui et sourit heureux, il allait avoir un réveil comme il les aimait, puis la langue avait cheminée le long de la colonne vertébrale, s'arrêtant à chaque vertèbre et un bisou papillon clôturait l'arrêt puis la langue descendit encore et encore jusqu'à se trouver juste au dessus de la ligne des fesses, John se sentait durcir au fur et à mesure et délicatement se retourna, fixant son homme qui s'assit sur le lit, tout près de lui un main baladeuse lui caressant la cuisse.

Rodney le regarda intensément et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres puis dans le cou et en descendant lui mordit la clavicule faisant gémir John qui était bien chaud, son scientifique de malheur avait le don pour le faire venir doucement, sans forcer.

- Bonjour toi

- Bonjour mon johnny.

John adorait entendre Rodney l'appeler comme ça, c'était la seule personne sur terre, pardon dans la galaxie de Pégase et celle de la voie lactée à avoir ce droit.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça faut que j'y aille.

- Faut que t'ailles ou ?

- Bosser mon cher, avant le briefing, j'ai un truc sur le feu avec Zelenka et nous devons en discuter avec Sam.

- Mais merde Rodney, tu peux pas m'allumer comme ça et te barrer.

- Pfiou amour ce ne sont que quelques caresses.

- Mais regardes bon sang.

John avait rabattu le drap et effectivement son sexe se dressait tout droit, au garde à vous.

- Désolé mon amour mais je n'ai vraiment le temps.

Et Rodney avait planté là John après lui avoir effleuré les lèvres, le militaire savait que c'était peine perdu, son cher et tendre était déjà dans son labo mentalement, il grogna et se cacha sous les couvertures pour que cette espèce de ... enfin lui là bas ne le voit pas comme ça.

C'est donc un John frustré qui se retrouvait maintenant dans une des salles d'entrainement de la cité, parlant et notant les remarques de Lorne et de Ronon. Avec une mauvaise humeur certaine il hurlait les ordres aux nouveaux qui inquiets fixaient leurs chaussures comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils les voyaient. Les pauvres subissaient son courroux devant ces deux amis qui rigolaient sous cape se demandant ce qui se passait.

Dans l'après midi il était allé mangeait un bout et en amant à l'ouïe aguerrit il avait entendu la voix mélodieuse de son mec, bon Rodney n'avait pas la voix mélodieuse mais pour John elle l'était.

Mais vlan, encore chou blanc, alors qu'il pensait passer quelques minutes en compagnie de son amant celui ci trônait au milieu d'une table de scientifiques, John dépité prit son plateau et alla se planquer dans un coin ou personne ne le verrait, mauvaise humeur, mauvais karma se dit-il.

A la fin de cette journée de merde il rentra dans ces quartiers avec la ferme intention de se doucher et de dormir dans son coin seul pour bouder.

Il sorti de la douche trempé avec une mince serviette autour de ces hanches quand il ressentit une présence derrière lui.

- Je te préviens, je suis pas d'humeur.

- On a pas été sage aujourd'hui Colonel, on a presque fait pleurer les petits nouveaux à ce qu'on m'a dit.

Rodney se plaqua contre lui et lui enleva la serviette.

- Rodney...

- Chut, maintenant Colonel, on se la boucle et on met les mains sur le mur.

- Rodney je t'ai dit que...

- Qui t'a autorisé à parler et Rodney le poussa doucement contre le mur, John sentait ces défenses s'effriter, il se maudissait de se laisser faire.

- Rodney..

Vlan, John reçut une fessée magistrale sur une de ses fesses qui le fit sursauter, il allait protester quand il sentit une main s'immiscer entre ces cuisses et gémit, non, non, oh oui, encore, Rodney le caressait délicatement, la douceur de ces gestes lui faisait oublier la douleur sur sa fesse.

- Vilain, très vilain garçon, écartes les cuisses que je te donne ce que tu mérites.

John obtempéra, se houspillant d'être si con, les doigts de Rodney parcourait son dos, caressant ces cuisses, ces mains étaient partout, son souffle, sa langue, ses lèvres, tout était fait pour que John perde pied et se laisse manipulé conquit, son sexe durcissait et quelques gouttes de fluides s'écoulaient du gland, déjà, Rodney savait y faire.

« oh mon dieu, ses doigts, ses mains, et toi espèce de traitre tu te dresses et tu lui obéis au doigt et à l'œil disait il en pensées à son sexe, oh roooodney »

John venait de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était mit à crier le nom de son homme avec une voix limite hystérique, celui ci venait de lui glisser un doigt lubrifié dans son intimité, mais bon sang, ou était le tube de lubrifiant, décidément ce canadien de malheur avait tout les talents, voilà qu'il devenait magicien maintenant.

Le militaire sentit un autre doigt venir tenir compagnie à celui qui était dans son antre chaud, et bien, plus on est de fou plus on...

Ça y était John ne pensait plus ou presque, il pensa une dernière fois comment il devait avoir l'air con comme ça presque courbé en deux contre un mur mais il décolla, Rodney venait de trouver sa prostate et on n'entendait plus que des gémissements et des suppliques, John voulait plus et ce que John voulait Rodney le lui donnait.

Il entendit le déchirement caractérisé d'un sachet de préservatif et quelques secondes plus tard il sentit le gland de son mec s'appuyer contre son anneau de chair, il en titilla l'entrée et le pénétra doucement, tout se faisant en silence avec amour, John se plaça de façon a mieux recevoir son homme, Rodney sentit qu'il avait le feu vert et finit de le prendre complètement.

Dans cette chambre à ce moment donné on n'entendait plus que des gémissants, des mots d'amour dit avec fièvre, les deux hommes étaient en symbioses, ils calquaient leurs mouvements dans un rythme parfait.

Rodney tenait fermement son homme par les hanches et se servaient d'elles pour s'orienter, il touchait la prostate de John qui se sentait partir.

- Caresses toi pour moi dit d'une voix rauque Rodney à John, je veux que tu te touches mon amour, prends toi dans ta main et viens, jouis.

John détacha une main du mur et se prit dans la main, il se masturba délicatement, puis avec plus de fougue, calquant ces gestes sur les mouvements de rein de Rodney et ils jouirent ensemble, petite mort, paradis, calme blanc, papillons dans les yeux, têtes vides, ce n'était pas un cliché, c'était ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment.

John se redressa, jambes tremblantes et se lova contre Rodney qui venait de sortir de lui, il se retourna et ils restèrent de longues minutes l'un contre l'autre, impossible de se détacher, c'était trop fort, trop bien, puis doucement ils glissèrent sur le lit et s'allongèrent lovés l'un contre l'autre, ils se sentaient, ça sentait le sexe, le lubrifiant, la sueur, les respirations étaient lourdes, ils étaient bien, amoureux.

Rodney caressa doucement John, il le faisait revenir sur terre petit à petit, il sentait que la jouissance de John avait était brutal et qu'il avait du mal à atterrir, quand il sut qu'il avait toute son attention, il le regarda et l'embrassa avec fougue, John ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans sa bouche, il était à fleur de peau et Rodney lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit frémir John de tout son être.

Le scientifique venait de lui faire comprendre qu'après un peu de repos ce serait à lui de le prendre, qu'il le voulait en lui lui aussi, John se rapprocha au plus près de lui, sa tête dans le cou de l'homme de sa vie, il était heureux, ils étaient heureux et amoureux comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

* * *

vous connaissez la marche à suivre, on clique et on commente, merci !


End file.
